


Most Days I Can’t Believe You’re Still Here

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Mad Max: Fury Road, Scars, Self-Mutilation, War Boy Culture, War Boys being War Boys tbh, War Boys scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They compare scars sometimes, in the low light of the bunk, curled around each other, skin bared in the warmth of their bodies pressed together, fingers tracing each others skin. Hands skim and run experimentally over skin that should be familiar to them by now, its skin they have known for hundreds and thousands of days. But they map the skin under their hands, examine it like it was new to them, and sometimes it feels like they don't know each other at all, because no matter how many times they map their own skin, their partners skin, its always changing, there's always something new to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Days I Can’t Believe You’re Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Frnkiero and the Cellaboration 'Tragician' -
> 
> "I’m sick of having you depend on me  
> because I'll let you down like I always do.  
> I am the world’s worst,  
> I am my own worst…it’s crazy you stuck with me.  
> Most day’s, I can’t believe you’re still here.  
> Most days, you cry"

\---

They compare scars sometimes, in the low light of the bunk, curled around each other, skin bared in the warmth of their bodies pressed together, fingers tracing each others skin. Hands skim and run experimentally over skin that should be familiar to them by now, its skin they have known for hundreds and thousands of days. But they map the skin under their hands, examine it like it was new to them, and sometimes it feels like they don't know each other at all, because no matter how many times they map their own skin, their partners skin, its always changing, there's always something new to find. 

Sometimes when they map each others skin, its not with their hands but with their mouths. Tongs running over scars they know NAS gentle kisses pressed to those they will, sometimes teeth nip at skin, leaving new marks and works a hunger in to their bones until they arn't mapping each others bodies anymore, but they are certainly appreciating it. 

Nux always had something new to offer Slit, the lancer thought about the bumps and bruises he saw on his driver and frowns at the fights that must have occurred without him knowing, frowns at the scars from raids and from accidents when they were still War Pups. Some of them remind him he wasn't fast enough to stop his driver being hurt, others remind him that Nux was stronger than he remembered.

Slit liked the scars he had left on his driver, it pleased the jealous little possessive part of his mind. The part of his brain that was so angry that another War Boy had dared to touch what was his and his alone, Nux was his driver. 

The V8 on Nux's chest was one of his favorites. He remembered every time they had to reopen the cuts for the scars to form, remembered every time he had cut in to his drivers chest, every time the taller Boy had squirmed under his hands. He remembered Nux asking him to mark him. 

Nux remembered it to, arches his back when Slit's hands drift to his chest, reminds his partner what was there. The driver remembers how the lancer had tied his hands and straddled his things, leaned over him with his knife and a grin. Nux especially remembered the look in his lancers eyes, hot with possession and lust. He's often used the scars to his advantage, would roll so he could arch his back and expose his chest to his lancer, it was almost comical to watch Slit's reaction to the taller Boy.

Even with the scars they had given each other, had stitched and put back together their skin and set bones that they had watched the other break there were only a few scars they didn't talk about. 

Nux had never mentioned Slits face before, had simply run his fingers over tender skin and helped the smaller War Boy stitch himself back together, he had never looked at Slit differently for it, not like others had and even if he would never admit it out loud Slit was grateful for that. He had trusted his driver to put him back together, and weeks later when his face began to heal and he could move without muscles screaming and bones aching he had asked Nux to mark him, couldn't stand the mark of someone else on his face, had grinned when Nux had bitten in to his shoulder and drawn blood. 

It was just one of those things they didn't need to talk about. Just like when Nux had returned to their bunk when Slit had shakily made his way to their bunk when the Organic Mechanic had finally given Nux's work w look over and added a few staples to his face. Didn't talk about it like they didn't talk about the War Boy that was dragged in to the Mechanic's care a few hours after blood had been washed away and clean war pain coverer their skin. Didn't talk about it like the way the War Boy had lost teeth, fingers and was never going to walk right again, wasn't going to be anything other than one of the sick in the depths of the Citadel, never to drive again, never to die historic with his brothers.

That of course didn't mean that others didn't talk, but that was okay, Slit just wrapped himself tighter around his driver when they slept. Both of them were unwilling to let the other one gain more scars from another's hand.

\---


End file.
